The present disclosure is generally directed to data processing systems and, more specifically, to techniques for handling interrupts in a processing unit of a data processing system using interrupt request queues.
In data processing systems, an interrupt signal (interrupt) is generated to indicate to a processor that an event requires attention. Depending on a priority of an interrupt, a processor may respond by suspending current activities, saving state, and executing a function (i.e., an interrupt handler) to service the event. For example, hardware interrupts may be generated by an input/output (I/O) device, e.g., disk drive controller, a keyboard, a mouse, or other peripheral device. In contrast, software interrupts may be caused either by an exception condition in a processor or a special instruction in an instruction set architecture (ISA) that, when executed, causes an interrupt to be generated. Following interrupt servicing, a processor resumes suspended activities.
An interrupt handler, also known as an interrupt service routine (ISR), is a callback function (e.g., implemented in firmware, an operating system (OS), or a device driver) whose execution is triggered by an interrupt. Interrupt handlers perform various interrupt dependent functions. For example, pressing a key on a computer keyboard or moving a computer mouse triggers interrupts that call respective interrupt handlers to read a key or a mouse position and copy associated information into memory of a computer. In data processing systems, an interrupt controller may be implemented to combine multiple interrupt sources onto one or more processor exception lines, while facilitating the assignment of priority levels to different interrupts.